


Mystery of love

by Jhopes_beautiful_smile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Summer Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopes_beautiful_smile/pseuds/Jhopes_beautiful_smile
Summary: Jisung can't help but fall in love with the cute Chinese exchange student.But they don't have forever.





	Mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup! This is the first work I've ever posted on here. I hope it's not too terrible. 
> 
> Also I am writing this in my phone so my spelling will be terrible.
> 
> The title comes from the song mystery of love.
> 
> This fic is (very loosely) based on call me by your name. You can see it if you squint. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sign that Jisung held dug into his hands. Written on it was the name Zhong Chenle, the exchange student who would be staying with him for the summer. It's a bit strange to have a student stay in the holidays and not the school term but his school thought it would be a great idea.

As soon as he'd heard about the program, he had signed up. Nothing would be cooler than having a foreign person stay with him. Maybe then all the popular kids would pay some attention to him. Or maybe they wouldn't but oh well.

When Chenle came over to him he was shocked. Not in a bad way. Jisung wondered how someone older than him could be so cute. He was also shocked to see the mop of purple hair. Finally he wasn't the only one with q strange hair colour. He was sick of being compared to a blue raspberry slushy.

"Park Jisung, right?" 

Even his voice was adorable, Jisung squealed inside. His Korean wasn't the best, but it was understandable. 

"That's me!" Jisung replied.

No matter how much Jisung wanted to stay and stare at the cute boy, his mum had told him to bring the student straight to the car once he'd found him. So he led Chenle out of the airport and towards the car park, where they found Jisung's parents, who greeted Chenle with bright smiles.

When they reached the house, Jisung was keen to show Chenle where he would be staying. They would be sharing a room, which Chenle had already been informed of and was quite alright with. His room was big, a comfy looking king sized bed in the middle. The large window let the bright afternoon light in. 

Chenle put his bag down onto the floor and turned to Jisung, "nice!" Jisung was happy that he liked it.

"Hey, let me show you around outside." Jisung said before speeding out of the room, leaving Chenle to follow him. 

When they got out of the back door, Jisung stopped in his tracks and looked out proudly. His parents always took a lot of pride in the garden, so planted lots of beautiful flowers and tended to the grass so it was a pleasant shade of green. Chenle looked in awe when he saw the garden and didn't take his eyes away while saying "It reminds me of home." With a smile.

Jisung was very happy at this statement as he wanted Chenle to feel at home while staying with him. Feeling brave, Jisung took Chenle's hand and led him down the path that ran through the middle of the garden. There was a small pond near the end, with a few random fish in it, which Jisung spent a lot of time watching since he doesn't have much else to do.

Chenle seemed very excited by the fish. He got right up by the side of the pond and leaned over, like he wanted to get as close to them as he could. Any further and he probably would have fallen straight in. This though made Jisung another, at which Chenle looked round at him confused. Jisung just smiled at the other boy, and received one back. 

At the back of the garden, there was a door in the fence. Which Jisung lead Chenle through, desperate to show the smaller boy what was on the other side. Jisung was lucky enough to have a house that backed onto a forest. One with thick green trees and some brightly coloured wild flowers. Jisung was pleased to have grown up near somewhere so beautiful. A lot of his childhood was spent running through the trees and stargazing in the middle of the night. This was the place where Jisung felt the most calm and at peace.

And seeing the sweet smile Chenle had on his face as they walked through the forest, lit up Jisung's life for a moment and maybe even his heart. 

Now he thinks about it, Chenle wasn't just cute, but beautiful too. His face making him look both young and mature at the same time. His small body being something Jisung maybe wished he could hold.

Summer moved fast, but it got even faster when Chenle was by his side. It is said that time flies when your having fun. And Jisung would say this is the most fun he can remember having. Chenle had become his best friend through such a short time together. The two boys spent their days and nights together, roaming the towns and forests.

Jisung decided that his favourite place to bring Chenle was the beach. If his safe place was the forest, Chenle's was definitely the beach. He seemed to peaceful whenever they were there. And maybe he got even more beautiful when he felt so comfortable. 

Jisung often watched as Chenle swam and wondered if maybe Chenle had been something like a dolphin in his past life because he looked so graceful and natural in the water. Jisung himself preferred to stay knee deep, or just not in the water at all. Anyway, he found watching the sight infront of him much more appealing. He could hear the sound of Chenle's hugh pitched laugh echoing through his head, the sound enough to make him smile. How can everything about him be so...perfect? 

As time went on, Jisung realised that he might view Chenle as something more than a friend. After all, it's not normal to be so enamoured with your best friend, to find them more pretty than anything you've ever seen. To want to be with them. But then, maybe Chenle didn't think of him the same way. What if he tried to confess, and the Chinese boy laughed or called him disgusting. He can't imagine that Chenle would ever do something like that but he'd rather not risk it. Chenle means to much to him to lose. 

Meanwhile Chenle loved Jisung. He hadn't decided yet if it was platonic or romantic but he definitely did love him. Ever since he'd arrived in Korea, Jisung has been so nice to him. Even if his Korean wasn't the best, the younger boy was always patient, and helped him get his words out. Now, with his help, Chenle sounded a lot better than he had. He would always be grateful to Jisung for that, but didn't quite know how to tell him. 

One night, close to the end of summer the boys were laying together on the grass, staring up at the stars. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward, just peaceful. Chenle turned to Jisung and started to speak  
"Jisung I want you to listen to me talk for a while. You can reply when I'm done. The summer is nearly over, so I'll have to go back home. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, I hope we do because the time I've spent with you has been actually amazing. It might sound stupid but I really love you. Not just like a friend. I don't know if this would ever work, but I though I'd tell you, or it'll be with me for my whole life. And I don't really want that. Now you can say whatever."  
Jisung was shocked, he never expected Chenle to say something like this, but he can't deny two happy it made him. Jisung's lack of response made the older boy think that he thought the confession was weird or gross or something. When he closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek but he smiled through it. 

"Chenle...wow. That was sudden. But I guess I can't say I wasn't hoping for it. I'm glad you made a move because I dont think I would have. But yeah I guess I  
feel how you do. Sorry, I should have told you when I first realised. Which by the way was quite a while ago."

Chenle didn't feel the need to reply. He simply turned to his side and propped himself up so he was above Jisung. Then he leaned down and left a gentle peck on the other boys lips. A sweet action to match such a sweet boy. When he detached his lips, he was pulled in for another. This was the life. 

When the time came for Chenle to leave, both boys were heart broken. It might not be completely over, but it felt like it to them. It might just be some silly summer romance. But it felt so real. They were truly in love. Adults would simply laugh at them and say young love never lasted. But they didn't want to face what would happen eventually. They gave eachother a promise to stay in touch through letters. 

As they got older the letters became less frequent. They were brief and often with a lack of interest. Like they were only writing them because they felt like they had to. And then the letters stopped. The boys, now men, had moved on with their lives. They were happy as they were but of course always remembered each other. After all, who could forget the first person they fell in love with.

One day Jisung received an unexpected letter. Memories of that beautiful summer flooded through him when he saw the handwriting.

Dear Jisung,  
I know we haven't spoken in a good few years. I hope you're doing well. You were last time I got your letter. I thought it would be a good time to tell you this. I'm getting married. I met someone and couldn't help but fall in love. I guess that's why I stopped sending you letters. I want you to know that you'll always mean a lot to me. But I can't hang on forever. Please be happy for me, it would mean the world. Maybe we'll meet again one day and be friends. It would be nice to see you again Jisung. Even just for a day.  
Chenle xxx

Jisung hates to admit that he cried himself to sleep that night. And maybe a lot of nights that came after that. But he shouldn't have. If Chenle was happy, then he should be.


End file.
